Y'lithia, Lady of Charm and Song
Y'lithia '(ya-LITH-ee-a) is the protector of creative art throughout the realms, but moreso than that, she considers herself the protector of the artists themselves. While primarily revered by Humans and Elves of Du'Rothin, Dwarven sculptors have found her to be an appropriate muse in the past, and her image is carved into walls and pillars even in the deep caverns of Grumer'oin. History Before Man or Elf claimed the land now called Du'Rothin for their own, every morning Y'lithia would cover the grass in dew. She would then wait patiently for the sun to rise, dancing with glee when he did so, his rays of sunshine casting glorious colors across the forest glades for her delight. This innocent entertainment held her attention for millennia before she sought other distractions. It was the Lady of Charm and Song that first put the muse for creative thought into the race of Elves. Later, as Humans came with their own creativity already blooming, she acted as muse to bard, poet, and painter alike, reveling in both their attentions and creations. After the unification of the Kingdom of Man , she found their industrious culture repulsive, and returned to her Elven children to refine their works. While she still found occasion to flirt with the minds of Dwarven and Human craftsmen, the level of ornamentation found on even the simplest of Elven crafts far exceeds that of other races. Relationships Y'lithia cares little for the majority of the members of the Human Pantheon, save for Rulus , who she considers her brother. Despite the vast differences between the two deities, the relationship has apparently stuck, and the two priesthoods hold each other in high regard. Few true temples and shrines exist to honor the Dancer on the Morning Dew, but most temples of Rulus house at least a minor altar from which to praise the Lord of Princes' sister. Church Most services honoring Y'lithia take place in the form of performances, either those of song and dance or of thespian performances recounting her beauty and inspirational powers. Most respect her by not bowing slightly at her name or offering coin to her priests, but few truly pay her homage. Those who do are typically artisans, artists, bards, or minstrels. Her church's hierarchy is loose at best, and those who occupy positions of leadership take frequent sabbaticals to focus on their works of tribute to her glory. Priests and priestesses typically adorn loose-fitting, colorful, nearly translucent clothing to cover their persons in public. Most are fit and work hard to maintain their looks, seeking to always be ready to be that perfect muse should the right artisan come along that wishes to capture their essence. Whether books of poetry, brushes and paints, or a musical instrument, a Lithian's own personal method of expression is never far from their side. Y'lithia has few other demands of her followers, save that they always be willing to perform their talents for those that ask, and that they never turn away a wandering artisan in need of roof or meal. These two tenants are the closest thing the church of Y'lithia has for commandments, and are frequent themes in the poems, lyrics, and plays of her followers. The largest solitary temple dedicated to Y'lithia is in the coastal port of Eversea. This town, which acts as the primary receiving port for Elven goods coming into the Kingdom of Man, is a hotbed of craftsmanship and artistry, and her power is frequently called upon to act as muse or inspiration for the variety of goods crafted in the town. Gameplay Information *'Alignment: 'Chaotic Good *'Domains: 'Artifice, Chaos, Charm, Construct, Earth, Freedom, Good, Love, Lust, Metal, and Toil *'Favored Weapon: Rapier *'Porfolio: '''Artists, Bards, Music, Painting, Poetry, Sculpture, and Unrequited Love *'Power: 'Intermediate *'Titles: 'Dancer on the Morning Dew, Sister of Man *'Worshipers: 'Primarily Humans and Elves, but any who feel the artist's call might pay her homage. *'Special Note: '''Y'lithia's priests and priestesses are more often bards than actual divine casters, though multi-class and pure-class clerics do exist. Bards in the divine service of Y'lithia must have at least 1 rank in Knowledge (Religion), though more are necessary to advance in the church hierarchy. Additionally, all followers are trained in some sort of performance art and must take the appropriate ranks in Perform to match their ability. Category:Deities